


Destiel Smut: Sam's Surprise

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are having good sex... then Sam walks in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Smut: Sam's Surprise

A loud, screeching moan erupted from the musty, old motel room. Cas had Dean bent over, cock plunging into Dean’s anus. They held hands and Cas thrusted into him and Dean panted, breath hitching. Sweat coated Dean’s back and dripped down his ass and stomach. Cas bit his lip as he felt his cock harden even more, if that was even possible. Dean’s orgasms were unbearably sexy to Cas. “Jesus fuck, Cas…” Dean breathed out and gasped when he felt Cas go in deep. Cas took a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes and grasping both of Dean’s heaving sides. He pushed in as far as he could thrusted a couple times vigorously, teasing the heavily aroused man that was almost crying. “Cas...Ca...as! I-I’m gonna come.” Dean stuttered and breathed heavily. Cas looked down to view Dean’s cock spray out the thick, warm, white liquid. Dean was red in the face and Cas was smiling proudly. This is the quickest he has ever gotten Dean to come. “You like that?” Cas purred into Dean’s ear. Dean’s breath caught as Cas went in again. He clutched the bed sheets and muffled a screech into a pillow. “Oh...oh fuck yeah, Cas.” Dean forced through his hardly bearable need to just scream in reply to Cas. The cock moved faster, then slower, then faster, then slower, Cas was hitting right into his g-spot with his large erected cock. Cas almost wanted Dean to suck him because he was so aroused, but they had agreed that it’s Dean’s day for pleasure. Cas rolled off of Dean, onto the bed and a bit of Dean’s mess. “That’s good for tonight, correct? Sam will probably be home soon.” Cas chuckled lightly. “I love you, babe. You are too good for me.” Dean kissed Cas’ neck. Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood Sam, looking horrified. “What the hell!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aye so I upload my fanfic onto the fanfiction.net. But i just got this account so I will be uploading all of my work from there!!


End file.
